


Synchronized Bladders

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Male Desperation, Omorashi, female desperation, female omorashi, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A love fairy encounters a boy determined to be with his love, but a mishap occurs and the wrong things get synchronized





	1. Synchronized

“Piper! You know what time of the year it is?”

Piper looked up from his lunch up to his friend Terrence. 

“Close to the semester ending right?” Piper hoped, getting tired of the same dull routine of school. One thing made up for all that the 18 year old dealt with, and that was the crush he had on one of the girls in his class, Star.

Star was an elusive girl with wavy brown hair and bright sky-colored eyes. She never seemed to notice him. But, he hoped someday he could manage some nerve to talk to her, and having these types of feelings on it’s own was new for him. For him, love was food, and sorrow was homework. He was a simple and rather unattached student, with simple goals. But the feeling she gave him was different. 

Terrence shook his head, the grey hood from his jacket sliding down.

He said, “it’s the month the love fairies are supposed to be about!”

Piper scoffed, “Yeah alright… Would they be related to the ones that take your teeth?”

Terence sucked his teeth and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m telling you man, I know it’s crazy but I’ve seen it! They track your heart. Once you hit a certain number of beats in your life you’ll find the fairy and they’ll intertwine your heart with your soulmate’s heart. Heart intertwined with another’s… Terrifying but cool!”

Piper wasn’t buying it, it sounded crazy. But he figured he’d go along. “So how do you find the soul mate?”

“It’s easy to tell when someone’s heart is linked to yours. Everything just starts to feel… Right. Connected.”

“What if I’m not meant to have a soul mate?”

“Easy. They’ll find you and link your heart to theirs. They have a crazy long life span and might even teach you a thing or two about matchmaking if you want.”

Piper nodded. Even if it wasn’t true, it was still interesting. “You seem to really know your stuff…”

“I want it to be me soon… Call me crazy, but I think Janet might like me.”

He turned to look at a girl with tan skin and curly black hair with a bow in it, and the girl had long lashes and red lips. She was very pretty and social with her friends.

“I’d call you crazy.” Piper said.

Terrence shrugged “Well I’ll know if I find a fairy.”

Piper nodded “Yeah, I’ll keep a lookout…”

After school, as Piper was walking home, he noticed a flash of red near his face. Then he saw it again, and again. He tried to shake it off but then he heard giggling, and saw a streak of red light heading to a nearby forest. For some reason, he felt drawn to it and followed the red light to the woods. 

He sat down and placed his book bag next to him.

“So let me guess…” He said openly, “You’re a love fairy?”

A love fairy had suddenly gotten very close to his freckled face and answered “Yeah!”

Piper was startled and tried to swat the fairy and the fairy flew back. The fairy giggled at his reaction.

Piper shook his head, “There’s no way you’re real.”

“Oh, but I am! See?”

Piper looked to see the fairy sit in his hand and see it more clearly. She had red hair and red feathery appendages on her face, and long pointed ears. Her dress was short and very reflective where leaves hadn’t covered the skirt, and her wings were glistening and long. She gave off a red glow and pink glow at times. 

Piper was still surprised to see she existed.

“So, now what? You’re going to connect my heart with someone’s?”

“Yep. It’s your lucky day!” The fairy said, rising up, “…If I do it right anyway.”

Piper looked concerned “What do you mean if you do it right?”

The fairy looked bashful “You didn’t know that there is a risk? If something bad happens in the process you could affect another organ, or you could have a heart attack… Could die…”

Piper backed up. It was the literal heart being connected, not the metaphorical one. “You’re skilled though, right?”

The fairy perked up. “Yeah! I’ve had lots of successful matchmaking!”

Piper smiled and gently touched her head “Then I’m sure you can do it.” 

The fairy nodded, comforted by the encouragement.

“Ok. Here goes! I’m gonna chant the words and sync my body to yours, giving focus as well to your soulmate to transfer it. To seal the deal we touch each other’s hearts.”

Piper gave a nod, “Ok.” And he let her have his hand. She grabbed hold of his finger and whispered the charm and both of them felt each other’s presence properly and felt each other’s senses.

Piper felt weightless. The air around him was cool and the sounds in it were soft and crisp. As he glanced around things looked sharper, and clearer. His heart felt light and gentle in his chest.

The love fairy was now groggy. She felt extremely warm, and a little sweaty, and Piper apparently needed to urinate.

She clenched her legs together, feeling all of the pressure throbbing through her and wondering why he hadn’t gone ages ago. Her lungs were heavy and her legs and arms felt weirdly strong. Her mind felt calculative and she felt confused.

“You have to pee?” The love fairy asked nervously.

Piper didn’t expect the question but they did sync their bodies. “Yeah, pretty bad, but I mean, I can hold it. If you want me to get up and go I can…”

“No, no, we’ve already started. Just try to focus on the heart now.”

The love fairy did not want to have to reconnect. She felt warm and awkward and it’d been a while since she’d synced with a male.

She began to say the charm. The wind picked up around them and Piper suddenly felt very alive.

The love fairy was focused and knew she had to focus on his heart. But as she spoke it was getting more difficult and the pressure of his bladder kept distracting her. A few times she muttered something related to that organ instead but she brushed it off and kept going. If he at least touches her heart, everything will be fine.

She finished the chant and she flew and reached her finger toward him closing her eyes. Piper closed his eyes and reached for her. She opened her eyes quickly and saw she almost touched his neck and as she flew down Piper’s finger touched her bladder and she gasped, and in bad focus and accidentally touched his bladder as well. They shot back into themselves, and all was back to normal.

“That wasn’t my heart…” Piper muttered, confused.

The fairy paced in place wondering how to tell him. “Oh no… Oh no oh no… Why did you close your eyes?!”

Piper panicked and answered “You closed your eyes!”

“I was nervous!”

“Me too!” Piper said.

“So… What? What happened? Am I going to die?!” Piper questioned, and stared at her seriously, he had picked her up by the wings, getting red dust all over his fingers. 

The fairy shook her head quickly.

“No no no… It worked. You are now synced up with your soulmate.” She assured him. 

Piper was relieved and set her down.

“Well, good.”

“But…” The fairy said softly.

“But what?”

She glanced down sheepishly, “You aren’t connected by the heart…”

Piper’s own heart sunk.

“Then what am I connected by?”

“You two are connected by the uh… Bladder…”

“What?!” He exclaimed suddenly, and the fairy flinched.

The fairy blinked. “You two are connected by the-”

Piper waved his hands “I know I know. I just can’t believe it! I don’t want that…! Here, can you take it back or try again?”

The fairy looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry. Once it’s done it’s done. No do-overs or take-backs…” 

Piper sighed. “Ok…”

The fairy panicked “Well don’t be so glum! You could find your soulmate very fast now!”

Piper looked over at her “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…! You know… If you gotta go, then…” She offered.

“Out of the question.”

The fairy shrugged “Why don’t I stay with you for a while, and help you get settled?”

Piper frowned, he just wanted the situation fixed. But it was better to have her than to go into it blindly. 

“Ok…”

The next morning the coffee Piper had drank was getting to him and he crossed his leg in class.

He didn’t know what would happen if he got up and went so he decided just to hold it. He also knew he wasn’t alone, and wondered if Star was feeling what he was. If so, that meant she was his soulmate.

Star’s leg shook under the table. She’d never had to go so badly. The pressure felt weird to her, because she knew she hadn’t drank that much in the morning. But her bladder had been acting odd since last night. She had wet the bed, which never happened to her before and she felt embarrassed just remembering it. But she wouldn’t let that get her down, she could just be sick and that would be understandable.  
That night, Piper had gotten up to use the bathroom, but she didn’t know that.

Piper remembered what the love fairy said as he looked at Star. Discovering it would be easy. But he didn’t want to cause her embarrassment. Still, maybe just a sudden pressure… He looked down and tightened himself a bit and then jabbed his hand into his bladder.

Star gasped suddenly and leaned forward, not expecting the pressure she felt, as if someone jabbed her. When others looked at her she blushed and finished writing her answers and then quickly left to use the bathroom.

Piper shook his leg and looked down, internally excited. It was her…

She quickly made her way down the hallway and into a stall in the bathroom, and when she sat down to relieve herself, Pipers bladder relaxed as if it was ready to expel. 

Piper’s heart raced, confused. Wait… He thought to himself, this is connected too?! She can take control?! Then, that means…

Sure enough, as Star relaxed and started going full force so did Piper.

But Piper wasn’t in a bathroom like she was. He was in the classroom. 

Full force, urine jet out of him, creating a growing dark patch on his jeans and warming his crotch and legs. He couldn’t stop it no matter how he tried and it felt like he was just going deliberately and so it felt embarrassingly slow. It puddled in his seat and the loud pattering of it spilling on the floor could be heard by other students, who watched and snickered to themselves.

“This can’t be happening… I’m… I’m wetting myself…” He whispered to himself quietly. His throat was closing and his face was beet red. His orange hair was all messy as he stared at his papers just waiting to finish for a while.

The teacher saw his state and she was confused and almost disheartened, wondering if he thought he wouldn’t be allowed to go.

“If you asked to go I would’ve let you…” The teacher said.

Piper nodded, not looking at anyone, staring at the puddle on the floor.  
Terrence was also in his class and was concerned about him when he had heard the pattering and saw his blushing face from where he sat.

This wouldn’t happen to Piper.

“You may be excused to go to the nurse.”

He got up, and the full view of his warm dripping pants sparked giggling in the room. The jeans felt heavy and awkward as he moved.

He muttered “Don’t I need a pass?”

The teacher shook her head sympathetically. “It’s ok, just go take care of things.”

Terrence raised his hand for the bathroom and the teacher was wondering what was up with all her students needing to go.

But she let him go, of course, after seeing what happened to Piper. 

Piper made his way to his locker first, to see the fairy.

The fairy perked up seeing him, not noticing his pants nor did she hear his shoes squelch as he approached outside of the locker.

“Sorry for the wait.” Piper said, and got some food from his bag to give to her. He was still pink as he spoke.

“Did all go well with your lover?” She asked happily.

“Hardly! I wet my pants in front of my classmates…! How am I supposed to talk to her if she sees me like this?”

Saying it made him feel more embarrassed, and tears formed in his bright blue eyes. 

“I don’t know how that happened…!”

She looked down to see his stained pants and gave a tiny sympathetic smile then a giggle.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not laughing at your expense. It’s just kinda cute.”

“You’re crazy.”

“And you’re in love.”

“So?”

“There’s not much difference.”

Piper heard footsteps and quickly hid her from view and saw Terrence coming towards him. His dark eyes looked concerned. It hurt him to see his friend all embarrassed.  
“Are you ok dude? What happened?”

“I don’t even know…”

“Are you sick?”

“No.”

He wanted to tell Terrence about the fairy, but to be connected to someone by the bladder was sort of embarrassing on it’s own. And he didn’t want to scare Terrence out of his chances of a soulmate if he found one.  
Terrence shrugged. 

“Maybe it’s stress then. Take it easy ok? Maybe you should go home after this if you aren’t feeling well.”

“Ok. Thanks, man.” Piper said, and Terrence turned to head back to class. It was good to at least have some backup from a friend. Piper turned back to his locker and pulled the fairy into view again.

“You saw her go right?” The fairy asked.

Piper was surprised. “What do you mean?”

“If she urinates, you do too. And vice versa.”

Piper sighed, “You’re kidding…”

The fairy shook her head, “No, I’m not… I really thought you knew…!”

Piper slapped his hand to his forehead. He should’ve known, that would be a very obvious detail. But now he knew he had to schedule himself with Star and have this not happen again.

“This cannot happen again.”

“You could wear… Protection…” The fairy offered.

“Absolutely not.” Piper said to her.

The fairy shrugged. 

“Are you happy at least that you figured out your soulmate?”

Piper gave a small smile “Yeah. I still feel a bit excited about that.”

Speaking of, Star walked past him and his locker and saw the state of his pants. She wanted to ask him but figured he wouldn’t want to talk about it and kept going.   
Piper looked at the floor, knowing she saw him.

“Are you ok?” The fairy asked him.

Piper nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He headed to the nurse taking the fairy with him feeling a bit clammy and awkward, but focused.

“But I’ll need to talk to Star. The day isn’t over yet…”


	2. Not an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper confronts Star about this new challenge

When Piper walked into the nurses office the nurse was stunned by his appearance. 

“What happened?”

“I thought it was obvious…” Piper muttered. 

The nurse nodded, thinking of clarifying her question but she decided not to ask anything else. She went to the back of the room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. 

“Here you go. And here’s a bag for your jeans." 

Piper nodded "Thank you." 

He walked over to another room to change, talking quietly to the fairy. 

"So her and I are really synced this way…" 

The fairy nodded. "I am sorry. But hey, it’s for love right? At least you know you’ll both get each other’s clothes off…”  
Piper snorted at that and felt a little bit better in the sweatpants but not by much. He got up to leave and the nurse stopped him to take his temperature and offered some tissues. 

“Normal temperature…” She muttered. 

“Are you taking any medication for something? Has this happened before as of late? Are you under a lot of stress?" 

He shook his head. 

The nurse sighed and said "Well, alright. Be careful ok?”

He headed back to the classroom and all eyes were on him. He tightened his jaw as he saw the puddle that was both in and under his seat, making the memory come right back and remembering he’d never live it down. He picked up his bag and told the teacher that he was going to go home, and she was understanding.

Star kept feeling drawn to look at him for some reason. She felt connected to him somehow.They met eyes and were silent. She looked in his eyes and he waved at her and she waved back, and with that he turned and left. She wanted to follow, but class would be over soon. 

“Aren’t you going to talk to Star?” The fairy asked. 

“Yes, but first, I’m exhausted.”

He sat down in the lobby and pulled out some water and drank it calmly. She’d hold it, he figured.

The fairy sat on the lid of his water bottle after he set it down. “It’ll be ok.” She said, looking over at him. “I’m sure everything will be calm and understanding. And hey, you’ll talk to your soulmate!”

Piper smiled and pet her hair with his finger. “Yeah. We are still connected…” He sat and read a book while he waited for class to be up. Then, as he turned a page he felt a leak.

"Oh you’re a cheeky one…!“ He hissed under his breath.

"Really?! She’s going to use the bathroom now?!” he exclaimed to himself, getting up and getting his things together. He ran out of the lobby and out of the school.

“Some people don’t hold it as long as you! It’s not good for your health!” The fairy told him. 

“Neither is having a bladder connected with someone else’s!" 

"That happened cause you were _holding it!_ " 

He headed to the side of the building to not be seen and he looked down as he stood, gripping himself feeling warmth as he saw a patch form at the crotch of his sweatpants. 

"No no no no…! It’s bad enough wetting myself in school, but _twice_ in the same day?" 

"Maybe if you focus well enough you can pull the control back to you!" She offered. 

He gripped himself tighter and focused, and as Star sat on the toilet she was confused as to why she suddenly couldn’t go anymore even though she still felt the need. As she tried harder, Piper outside of the building gripped himself tighter and she then gave up and pulled her pants back up, washed her hands and left. 

There was still class, and Piper was frustrated from needing to hold himself because it was actually getting difficult for him. But, if he let go a bit she’d most likely get outside sooner. This could be the only way to help it all make sense. 

"Sorry, Star…” He muttered, and he took his hand off his crotch and started leaking a bit more. As Star walked in the hallway she felt a release of pressure followed by a sudden warmth between her thighs, and her light skinny jeans clung to her as a dark patch started to form. She had her stuff on her so she figured she wasn’t going back to the room where everyone would see her.

"Oh no! No!“ She exclaimed, and she turned to run outside and start running home. No one could see her like this! Piper saw her and gripped himself to stop the flow for her momentarily. 

"Hey! Star!” When he let go to approach her he accidentally started wetting again, as did she, but he still ran for it, calling her name. She was a bit startled that she’d been spotted, in public, having an accident.  
But, a tall boy running at her at high speed, yelling and rapidly wetting himself, was enough to make her shriek and turn on her heel to run away. 

“Dangit!” He muttered to himself, and he picked up speed after her. He followed her through her neighborhood before she finally got tired and stopped. Unfortunately, he hadn’t stopped in time and he clumsily fell over her. She leaned up against him and he just stared at her, shocked and breathing heavily from running, while they both just sat there, wetting themselves.

Star’s eyes widened and she said quickly, “Ah… I’m… Wetting myself…! I’m so sorry! Please don’t tell anyone!" 

Star quickly got up, panicking and covering her face. The wet patch continued to spread down her thighs slowly as she paced around, upset.He got up and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling concerned. 

"Hey, hey…! Star look, it’s me! I’m a classmate, it’s ok! I’m wetting myself too! Don’t cry! It’s ok! Shh… It’s ok, I swear.” Star looked at him and saw how genuine he was and she started to settle down. 

Once she relaxed and they finished, it was a bit awkward for a while before she spoke. 

“You’re Piper, right? Weren’t you the one who wet your pants earlier too?" 

Piper smirked and said dryly, "Yeah. That’s me. The legendary Pants-Wetter. Living up to the name.”

She giggled. “So sorry that happened to you earlier. But at least you aren’t alone now right?” She said with a smile, pointing at her own pants which were wet to the knees. 

He smiled, feeling his heart warm his chest. “Yeah, not alone…” He murmured.

“So why did you chase me?” She asked him. 

“To apologize a bit. It’s my fault you started wetting yourself." 

"What? No… No, I wasn’t that scared of you. I was uh… Already going before you chased me.” She lowered her voice. “To tell you the truth, my bladder has been kind of funny lately. Last night I wet the bed…!" 

She expected him to smile sympathetically but he remembered that he had gotten up that night to go and realized that it was his fault. 

"You wet the bed?” He asked sadly, his voice low and hurt. He looked heartbroken. 

She blushed. “Hey, it’s alright! I’m sure I’ll figure out the reason…!”

“You’re looking at the reason!” He answered, “It’s my fault you wet the bed!”

"There’s no need to blame yourself! But… Why do you say that?“

"Because we’re soul mates…" 

She stared at him blankly. 

"W-well… Not specifically because of that… It’s mainly because of a love fairy." 

She continued to stare blankly.”…A love fairy…" 

He sighed. “Maybe she can explain…”

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and in his hand was the glowing fairy, who perked up to look over at Star. Star’s eyes widened.

"Woah! It’s really a fairy!“ 

The fairy smiled and flew over to Star and touched Stars nose looking into her eyes. "I felt your soul but never got to see your face! You’re so lovely!” The fairy exclaimed happily. Star grinned very big and looked to Piper.

“This is the neatest thing I’ve ever seen!” She said, and the fairy giggled and sat in her hand. 

“What’s your name?” Star asked.

"My name is Valtina! Valtina Rosewood!“ The fairy answered. 

"Valtina…” Piper muttered. 

“So, what happened? Why are we both… Wet?” Star asked her.

“Love." 

Star and Piper laughed at the same time. 

"But really,” Star asked. 

“My job as a love fairy is to sync your heart to your soulmate’s heart. If you and someone are fated to be together your hearts will beat as one and you’ll be united as such." 

Piper hadn’t thought of it that way. 

"But…” She continued, “There was a mishap in me and Piper’s interaction. We accidentally referenced the connection to the bladder. And so now you too have bladders that function in sync with one another’s." 

Star nodded. "I see… Well surely there’s a way to fix it?”

“There isn’t. Not that I know of… I’m sorry." 

"And we’re destined to be together?” Star added, confused, looking up at Piper who just blushed and muttered, “Nice to see you too…" 

Valtina smiled and grabbed hold of Pipers hand, pulling it forward, and then she grabbed Stars hand and had them hold each other’s hands. They giggled and looked away at times nervously, feeling ridiculous. 

"Go ahead and look at each other!" 

They did so, and they couldn’t help but smile and feel comforted by the other’s presence. 

"You two have certainly had some accidents before, but this is no accident!” She giggled. 

“I promise!”


	3. Another challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors and drama begins as expected for anyone who wet's themselves in high school. It's up to Star and Piper to figure out how to tackle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 I'm Evelyn

Star knew when she was walking home that she had to get away with what happened or she'd never hear the end of it, so she found the hose in the backyard and hosed down all of her jeans until they looked like a darker pair. They were still wet but from a distance it was convincing as she came through the front door, happy to raise no suspicion. 

Piper came home bit tired and awkward holding the bag of his jeans in front of his wet crotch.

His younger sister Zoe saw him and asked “What’s in the bag?" 

Piper shrugged "Nothing important." 

She didn’t believe him. "Come on, what is it?" 

He sighed "it’s clothes ok? That’s all. From gym." 

She nodded "Ok…” As he walked his bag swung and in a split second she caught the stain on his sweatpants. 

"Piper?“ 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you pee your pants?" 

"Don’t worry about it." 

She was still surprised and confused as he quickly headed up the stairs. 

The next day Zoe was on the playground with her friends. One of her friends told Zoe about her little brother wetting his pants. 

"Really?” Zoe asked. “That happened to my brother too…" 

"Piper?” Her friend Jess spoke up, “but he’s in high school!" 

"I know…” Zoe said, “I don’t know what happened…" 

"A shame…” Sarah said, “he’s kind of cute." 

"Ewww!” A bunch of them shrieked and giggled. 

One of the kids overheard them talk on the playground and they started to tell each other. Later that day Zoe saw someone whispering and then they quickly stopped and looked away from her. 

"What are you talking about?“ Zoe asked.

"Nothing. Go away.”

"Excuse me?“ Zoe questioned seriously.

"It’s nothing! Why don’t you keep quiet - or better yet, pee your pants like your brother!"   
Her heart sunk. 

It was dodgeball day in Gym and Piper wasn’t feeling so well. Pretty much any chance the other guys got, they used the day before to mess with his focus. He gave up on trying to prove himself since he had other things to worry about. Terrence didn’t like it though, and at one point he threw the ball at bullet speed knocking one of the boys to the ground. 

"Easy, Terrence!” The coach yelled at him, and they sat down for a break.

"Whoops.“ Terrence muttered, and Piper grinned.

"It’s alright, I don’t care. Yesterday was yesterday.” Piper told him. 

Terrence smiled. “Good to see you feeling better." 

"I can’t help it,” Piper told him, “I got to talk to Star yesterday!" 

"Really? That’s pretty bold. How’d it go?" 

"I think she likes me. She was smiling a lot and liked my humor." 

Terrence grinned "Good job for getting some gumption! I bet you'll make a good team!" 

"Me too.” Piper murmured happily. 

Star walked down the hallway happy to see Piper after Gym. “How’d class go?” She asked. 

"As well as you’d expect it to go for an 18 year old who wet their pants.“

She winced. "It’s so unfair. I did it too but you get all the backlash." 

"I could help you get caught if you want.” Piper said, smirking. 

Star shook her head “No, no that’s ok!" 

They joked a bit as they walked but then she paused and said, "Piper?" 

"Yeah?”

"To tell you the truth, you did seem like a really interesting person, even before we got stuck together with our issues.“

His heart fluttered. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Sorry we had to meet how we did." 

Piper patted her shoulder. "To be honest, it was pretty funny." 

She giggled "Yeah, it was pretty funny." 

Piper looked at her seriously when he saw a hint of embarrassment and said, "If this is how we’re connected then so be it. And we can schedule ourselves out so that it won’t happen again. I’m just happy to spend time with you.”

Her embarrassment washed off from her and she grinned. “Yeah. I like it too." 

There was a group of girls in the hallway who saw them smiling and talking to each other. One of them liked Piper so she was determined to keep Star from him. After one of the classes they came up to her. 

"Hey Star!” A girl named Claire said, seeming oddly enthusiastic. Claire and her friends, Jordyn, Gabby, and Evelyn never seemed to want anything to do with anyone but each other. 

"Hello, Claire.“ Star said kindly. 

"So… You’ve got yourself a boyfriend huh?” Claire asked, looking her in the eyes. 

Star smiled. “Sort of. Piper is really nice." 

"Yeah, but don’t you think he might be a bit… Weak? Star, it’s important to get yourself a guy that’ll support you. You can’t have a guy who’ll wet his pants in the face of danger." 

Gabby giggled and Jordyn asked "He wet himself?" 

"Yeah,” Claire answered.

"Me and Evelyn were there for it. It was pretty gross.“

"I don’t know, it was kind of hot…” Evelyn said.

"Evelyn’s a freak her opinion doesn’t count.“ Evelyn nodded and shrugged.

Star stared back at them, annoyed. "If you don’t like him that’s not my business. I like him though, so why do you care? We never even talk!" 

Claire grit her teeth, Star was really testing her patience. 

They saw Piper coming and continued to say mean things quietly, trying to convince her that Piper wasn’t good for her and vice versa. Piper was confused about why they seemed so aggressive toward Star and was about to approach them to say something, when he saw Janet walk up to Claire. He decided to stay nearby and see what was going on.   
Janet stared into Claire’s eyes and gently placed her hand on Claire’s bladder. 

"Where are you putting your hand you perv?!” Claire shrieked. 

"Shh… Now. Stop taunting her and leave her alone. Or you’ll know what pathetic really is.“ Janet threatened. 

"You’re not the boss of me! I’ll do as I please you lunatic!” She said, causing a scene. 

Janet smiled and batted her lashes. “Have it your way.” She said, and she sent a wave of pressure through the girls body like a sudden heartbeat, and then walked away from them with a grin. 

Claire felt dizzy and angry. “Who does she think she is! I-” She was cut off by Janet suddenly giving a snap of her fingers, and Claire doubled over with a gasp, and started wetting her jeans uncontrollably. 

"Nice…“ Evelyn muttered. 

"Shut up Evelyn!" 

"This cannot be happening!" 

Stars eyebrows raised as she watched Claire soak herself right in front of her, and everyone turned to look at her, since she was always the center of attention. 

Star almost felt sympathy and said, "Hey… It’s no big deal…”

Claire looked at her, scoffed, and walked away, bringing the other girls with her. They passed by Janet who blew a kiss at them, making them angrier and walk faster. It suddenly clicked for both Piper and Star, and they looked at each other and spoke at the same time. 

"Janet could help us!“


	4. Fairy Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet, a girl who seems to be more than she's shown before could be of help to the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No omo in this one.

Piper and Star walked together up to Janet after school. Janet looked over at them. 

She was very pretty, especially up close. Her brown eyes had specks of gold in them and the red color of her lips was very alluring. 

Star saw this and decided to leak a little bit to snap him back into focus.

Piper tightened his legs and inhaled, then looked over to Star, shocked. Star gestured to say something. 

Piper asked Janet if she had a minute, and Janet said, “Yes, what do you need?” 

“It’s about your trick earlier with Claire.” 

Janet gave a knowing smile. “You liked that? I can do more if you like.” 

A chill went up Piper’s spine.

“No, that’s ok… We were just wondering… Do you know anything about the love fairies?” 

Janet grinned and got up. “Come with me.” 

They followed her into a closet where she walked up to a shelf and pushed it out of the way, revealing a door. 

“Through here.” 

The room they entered had a reddish tint and in the room was a large throne and a lot of dusty books. There were paintings on the walls of her and of other people. 

“Woah… This is all here in the school?” Star asked. 

“I needed a room to study.” Janet said casually. 

“I like to study lots of things,” she continued, “Calligraphy, Arts, Psychology, Biology… But, what I really like to learn about, are my people.”   
She pulled her big curly hair from her ponytail revealing a streak of red, and her eyes appeared to be more gold and the color of her face grew warmer. 

“Come on out my lovelies!” She said, and hundreds of glowing love fairies fluttered into view in the room around her. 

“Woah…” Star and Piper muttered. 

Valtina came out of Piper’s jacket and looked to him shocked. “She’s a Drury! I know it!” 

Janet overheard and said, “Yes, my real full name is Janet Drury.” 

“Ah! How do I look?!” Valtina asked Piper. 

“Beautiful, why?” 

“She’s royalty!” Valtina shrieked. 

“The Drury’s are legendary rulers! Love fairies with lots of magic and as tall as humans. She isn’t winged like us so she’s no doubt a hybrid, but still a descendant nonetheless!” 

“What she says is correct.” Janet stated, “My father was a fairy, my mother was a human.” 

Piper looked up to her as she grinned staring at them. The paintings on the walls started to make sense. He was amazed she would be among them as a classmate. 

“It’s an honor to meet you!” Valtina said to her, excitedly. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Valtina Rosewood. You are currently Piper’s love fairy, yes?” 

Valtina nodded and grinned. 

“You seem to have done a lovely job with them.” 

Valtina smiled sheepishly and said, “actually, that’s why we’re here…” 

She flew back to be with them and humbled her position. Piper and Star sat down before her. The fairies waited on the walls and on the floor and the sound of their wings was silenced. 

“While you’re here and we’re on the subject of matchmaking, I should tell you that Terrence likes you.” Piper told her. 

“Does he now? How sweet. I’ll let my dears know and see what they decide.” 

Star smiled at Piper and held his hand. “But why we’re here, is, there was an accident in syncing us together,” Piper told her, “Our uh, bladders are in sync now instead of our hearts.” 

“I’d say that your hearts seem to be very in sync.” She said with a smile.

“But, that mishap would explain why you wet your pants…” Janet stated calmly. 

Piper blushed, really feeling the reputation he had and said, “Yes…” 

“Do you want me to erase their memories?” Janet asked. 

“You can do that?” Piper asked, surprised. 

“I’m fairy royalty sweetheart, I can do a lot of things.” 

“Can you fix our bladders?” 

“One second, I’ll see.” 

She got up and pulled out a large book about love charms and flipped to the page on body syncing. 

“There is a way.” 

Valtina was surprised and came to see what Janet was looking at.

“You are connected by love. A force so strong not even death can dismantle it. You two are soulmate’s, which makes it even more powerful.” She informed them. 

“But, I can break the body sync with a charm. You too will then no longer have bladders in sync.” 

“Alright, great! Then it’s settled.” Piper said, but then he saw the glum look on Valtina’s face. 

“Not exactly.” Janet said. “You two are bonded because of love. If I break that bond you two will no longer be soul mates.” 

Piper looked crestfallen and Star looked over at him. 

“And you would not feel any love towards each other ever again.”


	5. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make a decision and determine what to do with their new-found situation

“There’s gotta be another way.” Star said, speaking up. 

“Star, it’s ok. If you don’t want to be synced with me I won’t force you.” 

He grabbed her hand, “I just want you to be happy.” 

“I… I’m happy with you. This whole situation is a train-wreck but… I refuse to be broken from you.” 

Piper was shocked and then smiled. “You’re right. What’s a couple accidents here and there? I feel that way with you too. …Ok.” 

He turned to Janet. 

“Janet, I refuse to be broken from her. We’d rather remain stuck, awkwardness and all.” 

Janet gave a gentle smile, “As you wish. I had expected as much. You two are lovely together.”

Star looked down giggling and holding Pipers hand, and Piper pulled her in close to his shoulder.

“I wish you two well.” Janet said, and they nodded and got up to leave, Valtina following them. 

Valtina smiled nervously, “I’m glad it worked out…” 

Piper nodded, “Yeah, this next week I think me and her should get to know each other better.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Star said. 

The next week, that was exactly what they did. They noticed that they actually balanced out very well, and they went on dates and scheduled out times to use the restroom to keep   
things from being awkward again. 

Terrence caught on to them leaving for the bathrooms at the same time in class and approached Piper during that week. 

“Hey, Piper?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I noticed you and Star being together often. It’s great! Although, you two go to the bathroom at the same time, every day… People can’t help but wonder if using the bathroom is actually what you’re doing. If it’s not that’s fine but, you can tell me what’s going on. I’m your friend. Regardless of what’s up, I’ll try to settle the rumors.” 

Piper saw the rumor that was implied. Terrence was right about needing to open up a little more. Terrence wouldn’t judge him. 

“I have someone for you to meet.” Piper said, and brought him to the lobby. He picked up Valtina and showed her to him and Terrence grinned. 

“A love fairy?! I told you they existed! Wait, you were with a love fairy this whole time and you never told me?!” 

“I’m sorry it’s just, what happened with us was awkward…” 

He let Valtina explain, and Terrence didn’t seem shocked or teasing, he just gave a solemn nod, turned to Piper and said, “I told you you shouldn’t be holding it so much.” 

Piper sighed, exasperated, “I know, I know. But you see why I was embarrassed…” 

Terrence nodded and grinned, “Your secret is safe with me.” 

Piper nodded and told him about Janet and Terrence couldn’t stop grinning. “Royalty huh? As expected,” he said with a content sigh. 

“I hope it all works out… I do…” Terrence said. 

“But I’m happy for you Piper. I think you’ll do great.” 

Piper smiled. 

Later that day he decided to introduce Star to his family. They had dinner together and they were very warm and welcoming. Piper and Star both secretly planned to have Star stay the night and it kept an air of excited anticipation between them. However, Zoe wasn’t eating and Piper asked her if she was ok, to which she responded “I’m fine.” And left the table early. 

Star and Piper looked at each other concerned, and after dinner they found Zoe in her room crying. 

“Zoe… What’s wrong.” Piper said next to her. Zoe shook her head. 

“Zoe. I’m your brother.” He said seriously. 

She looked at him sadly and blurted out “No one likes me anymore! And it’s all my fault!” 

Her words broke with her sobs, “I told my friends about you wetting yourself, but other kids heard… And… I! I tried to defend you! They…! They make fun of me! It’s all my fault! I should’ve stayed quiet!” 

It broke Piper’s heart to see her like that. 

He hugged her until she calmed down. 

“Do you think some little kids can hurt your big strong brother?” He said, and though she was too old for it, he swooped her up and held her close to him. 

She gave a faint smile and dug her face into his shoulder. 

“Has this been going on for two whole weeks?” Piper asked, sadly. He felt her nod. 

He sighed holding her close, “I don’t care what they think of me, Zoe. I just want you to be ok. Alright? Me and Star,” he said, setting her down, 

“We’re going to form the Zoe Protection Program!” He said enthusiastically, and he struck a pose with Star, making Zoe giggle.   
“We’re going to provide you service this Saturday when you go to the playground!” Piper said in a pretend authoritative voice, “And if anyone messes with you,”   
Star finished, “they’ll have to go through us!” 

Zoe grinned really big and hugged them, feeling overwhelmed. “Thank you!” She said quietly, feeling grateful. 

Piper pet her hair and said, “We’ll do everything necessary to make sure you’re ok from now on. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me stuff like this. Ok?” 

She nodded and hugged them tighter, tears forming in her eyes. 

They stayed with her until she felt better again and went to sleep and Piper said farewell to Star, and they waited until the time was right. 

Star snuck through his bedroom window, smiling excitedly and he hugged her close. She set down a bookbag she had brought of extra clothes for the next day and they were going to walk to school together the next morning. 

Everyone was asleep, but Star and Piper were together and wide awake, excitedly anticipating some romantic endeavors. They talked to each other quietly, and Valtina had come from her hiding place and smiled at them. 

“My darlings, I’m afraid my time is up. I’m very proud of you both!”

Piper grinned, “Thank you so much for her.”

Star also grinned and said “Thank you so much for him.” 

Valtina gave a humble smile and said “My pleasure.” She then waved farewell and fluttered out the window, leaving a glowing red trail through the night sky.

They spoke some more and once settled, Star began to move things by taking off her top and pulling a soft sheet around them. He traced his hand down her soft skin and they gave each other gentle kisses all over. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and she smiled at the feel of his skin against hers. He was very warm.  
She giggled and her thighs brushed up against his and she was in his lap on the pillowed floor with him. 

“You already know how I feel.” She said, with her hand on his bladder. 

He smiled softly, “Yeah. You want to go?” 

She said gently “I was thinking we could go… Together…” 

Piper nodded and got up, “alright,” 

“No…” Star whispered pulling him back down in front of her. “Remember how we met?” 

Piper looked surprised but then started chuckling to himself softly, partially nervous and partially entertained, since it was unexpected.

“What…?” Star asked, blushing, “It’s how we’re connected…!” 

Piper continued to grin and chuckle. “You’re really something.” He said gently, and he moved the pillows out of the way, and he spread his legs and she sat between them, their legs straddling each other and they embraced each each other close. 

Star started to wet and Piper felt himself go suddenly and forcefully, warming himself. 

“Aghk! St… Starting already huh?”

She giggled and gave a relieved breath against him. He leaned his head back feeling her near his neck and gave a relieved breath also. It was a very new feeling to wet himself with her doing so on top of him. Before, when he was alone, it felt vulnerable, but with her it became… Intimate…

For a while warmth could be felt between them as the urine hissed and streamed underneath her and down on and between his thighs, pattering unto the floor and flooding their jeans and absorbing a bit into the sheet around them. It felt so relieving for both of them, and Piper relaxed and gave a gentle moan, enjoying himself and the warmth.   
He hugged her back, running his fingertips down her soft back and she kissed him on the cheek over and over. They worked to kissing each other on the lips passionately, feeling energy surge through them as well as the warmth all over until the pattering died down.   
Quiet moans escaped them between the relief from their bladders and the passion in their kissing and occasional lip tugging.

They stared each other in the eyes for a while after they settled, breathing a little heavy. 

“Woah…” Piper muttered, dumbfounded, feeling the warm puddle he sat in and her excitable warm body on top of him. 

Star nodded and smiled. “We’re connected…” 

“Connected…” Piper echoed back breathlessly. 

Piper gave a few breaths, holding her with some restrained passion and told her that they should clean up before anyone found out. 

They changed their clothes and Star snuck down to the laundry room with their pants and underwear and the sheets while Piper mopped up the floor.   
Star came back with a few water bottles she found in the kitchen and grinned at him.

“You’re on.” Piper answered with a smile. 

They hung out for the night being loving towards each other and when the clothes and sheets were dry later that night they put everything back like nothing had even happened. They changed into new clothes and they decided to get a little bit of rest before their early morning when Star would sneak back out of the house. 

Piper woke up with Star on top of him smiling at him. 

He smiled back, but then he felt it, especially with where she was sitting.

He needed to pee. 

He glanced over at the empty water bottles having completely forgotten about them. She grinned even bigger and leaned down, giving him a soft kiss on the lips causing him to relax. Then she got up in an instant sprinting to the bathroom with him following fast and she shut the door as quick as she could and locked it as he slammed against it desperately. 

“Dammit!” He whispered to himself and she quickly pulled down her jeans and sat on the toilet, relieving herself loudly with a happy sigh, and Piper began feeling relieved but shocked as urine gushed out of him and he was wetting himself full force, bringing back memories of the earlier night, and he said “You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you!”

He got giggling in response. He lost the challenge… He went back and changed his clothes and sat on his bed. He didn’t want to admit that that short turn of events was somewhat exciting for him. She walked into his room with a triumphant smile, and when she saw his wet pants on the floor she smiled even bigger. 

“Ha-ha you got me…” Piper muttered dryly. But then he sighed and started laughing genuinely. What a way to start the day. 

“I’ll help with the pants.” Star whispered with a giggle and Piper shook his head grinning. 

“Yeah, ok…” 

Later that morning after waiting in hiding outside, she knocked on his door and asked if he was ready to go. Piper nodded and looked back to his parents and waved to them to leave for school. 

“I made you wet your pa-ants…!” She murmured to him in a singsong voice, still happy in winning the challenge. 

“It’s your favorite thing to do…” Piper said with a nod. 

“But just you wait!” Piper added with a grin. He pulled out a soda can from his book bag with a gleam in his eye as he looked at her, “Just you wait…”


End file.
